callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
DeFalco
'DeFalco '''is the alias of the secondary antagonist in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. He is the leader of the Mercs commanding the military arm of Cordis Die, and assists Raul Menendez throughout the campaign. He is stated by Farid to be Menendez's 'number two', and the second-in-command of the Cordis Die organization. DeFalco made his first appearance in the mission "Fallen Angel", JSOC observing recorded footage showing details of his exploits in Pakistan; including executing targets for Menendez, or meeting with Pakistani officials. He is later seen in person midway through the mission while David Mason and Mike Harper are observing Menendez's meeting with ISI officers in Lahore. DeFalco and Menendez have a brief exchange of dialogue where the latter instructs DeFalco to see to the capture of Chloe Lynch, which he states he will see to personally before departing from Pakistan. DeFalco next appears in the mission "Karma", where he and his mercenaries storm into Cayman Trench looking for Chloe. When David and Harper arrive to the club in an effort to escort Chloe out, DeFalco unexpectedly arrives and begins taking hostages from the crowd, demanding Chloe give herself up in exchange for their lives. After executing a hostage and preparing to kill a second, Chloe hands herself to him. DeFalco secures Chloe and orders his men to open fire on the JSOC operatives. Mason and Harper then pursue him through the city, fighting their way through his men to try and prevent him from escaping with Chloe. His fate beyond this point depends on the actions of the player. Choice 1=David Mason manages to catch DeFalco as he tries to escape Colossus with Chloe, and DeFalco engages David in a firefight. He ultimately meets his end when David kills him in the battle, and Chloe's capture is prevented. |-| Choice 2=If the player fails to catch DeFalco in Karma, he will escape Colossus with Chloe. If the player then takes the optional strike force mission "Second Chance" and rescues Chloe, she will be taken to the U.S.S. Obama. DeFalco will later join Menendez in "Odysseus" on board the same vessel and helps his superior upload their virus onto the U.S.S. Obama's network. Present on the bridge with them however will be Chloe, and before Menendez uploads the virus DeFalco will attack her. If undercover CIA agent Farid is still alive after the events of Achilles' Veil, he will shoot DeFalco in the head before he can finish her off, only to be shot in return by Salazar. |-| Choice 3=If the player does not opt to try and save Chloe from captivity or fails to, DeFalco joins Menendez in "Odysseus" all the same and helps him upload the virus onto the U.S.S. Obama's network. However, if Farid is still alive, he will shoot DeFalco in the chest as soon as he approaches, but DeFalco will return fire on Farid, killing them both. |-| Choice 4=If Farid died during Achilles' Veil, DeFalco joins Menendez in "Odysseus" and helps him upload the virus onto the U.S.S. Obama's network. However, without Farid, he will survive the events of the mission and will kill Chloe if the player rescued her in Second Chance. He will then escape the vessel with Menendez. He will then appear one final time briefly at the end of the mission "Judgement Day". When David locates Menendez about to make his escape from the compound, DeFalco will be with him and will spot Harper, who fell from the floor above them and impaled his leg on a piece of debris. DeFalco will move to finish Harper off with one of his men, but David will drop from above the take the sidearm of a dead soldier whilst sliding down a large piece of sloped debris. David will then shoot and kill both DeFalco and his subordinate, saving Harper. Gallery DeFalco_Hostage_BOII.png|DeFalco with a hostage. DeFalco profile BOII.png|DeFalco's profile. DeFalco execution BOII.png|DeFalco executing a man in front of Raul Menendez. DeFalco and Menendez at execution scene BOII.png|Should DeFalco survive Karma, he will appear again in Achilles' Veil, where he will taunt Farid into shooting Harper. DeFalco BOII.png|DeFalco moving to finish off Harper in Judgment Day. Raul Menendez Rally BOII.png|DeFalco present with Menendez at a Cordis Die rally in Yemen. DeFalco_Fight_BOII.png|DeFalco turning around to fight David in Karma. DeFalcoAV.png|DeFalco. Trivia *DeFalco is the first major antagonist in a Call of Duty campaign who can be fought and killed in a normal firefight, instead of as part of a special scripted event. If the player is fast enough to catch up to him at the end of the mission "Karma", he will attack the player alongside two Mercs, or, alternatively, the player can shoot him from a distance before he leaves the building. *DeFalco also appears to speak Spanish (or at the very least understand it) as seen when talking to Menendez in the mission "Fallen Angel". *DeFalco has , as his eyes are pink and his hair is white. This can be seen well in "Odysseus", when he is attacking Chloe Lynch, if he is still alive, Chloe Lynch has been rescued, and Farid is dead. *From his dialogue, DeFalco appears to be British. *It is possible for DeFalco to be killed by any friendly NPC during "Karma". If the player catches up to him during the chase but does not kill him, it is possible for a security guard to tackle him or shoot him. *During the chase at the end of the level "Karma", sometimes, most likely due to a glitch, Chloe will suddenly stop but DeFalco will continue towards his extraction without her. *DeFalco cannot be gibbed or downed. When hit with Combatant Suppression Knuckles, he will die immediately. *Despite being the leader of the Mercs (PMCs), he is never seen wearing military equipment, apart from the mission "Judgement Day", if he is still alive, when he prepares to kill Harper. Most of the times he wears a grey shirt, a black jacket and a light brown pair of trousers. *DeFalco seems to have a good relationship with Raul Menendez as he is described by Farid as his number two and is seen hugging Menendez during "Achilles' Veil" if he survived the previous missions. *"DeFalco" (De Falco) means "The Falcon" in Latin. Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Killed in Action